ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Boompadu
Testimonials - Easily handled RDM/SCH. Kite along the circle between all four telepads, frequent deaggro lets you nuke a extremely safely, Poison and Bio will keep it from regening. 15 minute kill if you have experience, movement speed, and a good nuke set (Suirin Obi gets a pat on the back here). /SCH wins over other subs because Dark Arts makes Water III fast enough to spam whenever you have 24' distance, cost 10% less MP, and more accurate. Elemental Debuffs from /BLM sound like a good idea, but they were hard to stick and wore so quickly it was impossible to keep three up consistently. Probably only had 1.5 up on average. Basically they weren't worth the time that could be spent nuking. After reading the other testimonials, I'm pretty sure that unless you have a nearly telepathic connection with your partner(s), its easier to just solo it. Less people to pull hate and need a cure. MP was never an issue with 6/tic refresh (Sanction refresh is worth it here), and even if it were to become an issue, it is entirely possible for anyone to just stay out of its reach and wait for convert. My first three fight times were 40, 30, and 20 minutes, so there's a bit of a learning curve, but once you get the hang of it, its almost fun to see how fast you can take him down. After evading a WS, it's practically bound so you can add that to the list of ways to get free nukes on this guy. Alacrity, deaggro, WSs... idk think thats all. Last piece of advice, get the THF before you pull, it sucks holding this guy at 4% for 20 minutes. - Soloed by RDM/THF with no movement speed gear, kiting at F/G-7/8 room. Used Bio II and Poison II (sometimes Bio III depending on MP). Took less than 1.5 hours. Very, very easy. Helps to have a BLM, SCH, or BLU with you to increase DoT. 1/3! Raos 05:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) - Soloed by SCH/RDM with no movement speed gear, kiting between two of the teleporter rooms and keeping Helix and Bio II on at all times, took about 45 minutes. Unresisted Hydrohelix did ~125, went 1/1 on my Subligar. --KodoReturns 02:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) - Killed by BLM/BLM/RDM/THF. BLMs kept DoTs constantly on while kiting it, with rdm for heals/refresh/bio 3. THF would use hate stealing ability to ease hate on one target from occasional nukes. Took about 45 minutes to kill the NM this way. One thing we learned is that PLD/NIN is definitely the best kiter you could have for this due to Flash, or an experienced PLD/WAR kiter. - Khaeos - Surge Subligar dropped on first kill post maintenance. Group of 12 including 2 Aegis PLD's and Treasure Hunter was on. Fight lasted 10-15 minutes. Not recommended to have melee other than tanks on the NM. Range Attack or distance nuking was best, although Tier 4's varied in damage. "Clauddogh" - Killed with COR/RDM/RDM/THF. Because of the hate degeneration everyone needed to take turns kiting around the four pillars. One RDM kept Poison II and Bio III up while the other kept other DoTs and everyone healed and refreshed. COR damage was pretty decent. Took a little over an hour because of some deaths. As long as we kept stoneskin and shadows up he was pretty harmless. No drop with TH4. - Arlem, Gilgamesh -Seems to work exactly like the Wulguru strategy from ZNM. Easy enough to do with smn and/or hate/kite strategy. --Eiryn 06:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) - Trio'd this last night, RDM/NIN, SMN/NIN, COR/NIN. Rdm kept dots on it, SMN kept an avatar on it, and Cor used elemental shots. We kited around the whole area useing the teleports to our advantage when need be. But you can gain a far enough distance on him w/o +movement speed that you can open doors with no risk of getting hit. We just ran the square of and ran from telepad to telepad and had no issues. @ 25% it started to spam Earthshatter which is an AOE move that ignores shadows. He used drill seeker which wiped shadows but didnt break stoneskin. And Dire straight ignored all shadows. Over all once we learned how this worked he was VERY easy to kite around and keep damage on him. No drop though, so far 0/1 on him. - Solo by RDM/NIN kiting for 1.5hrs with nothing but poisinII and BioII. Continues to lose hate on me I had to keep going back and claiming it and throwing new dots on it. It will go unclaimed even if it has dots on it. Kited around the 4 telepads with no movement enhancement gear. He never got a chance to hit me. 0/5 on drop so far. - Solo by PUP/WAR kiting in 31 minutes. 0/30 on drop. /wrist -Darkifrit from pandemonium - Soloed PUP/Sch kiting round 3 pillars at (H~I,7~8) or the Exit teleporter, cast stone when he stops moving, SR frame Deloy-Retrieve-Deactivate, Hermes sandels help, Fire IV was doing 950+ unresisted ,dont get hasty! 1/7 on drop Cobyn 15:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) - Soloed by MNK/NIN Kiting around the zone with Chi Blast. Pretty easy, just don't get too far ahead and he will stay aggressive. - Ingui of Valefor - Soloed by MNK/WHM kiting around the SSR telepad with Chi Blast. Sometimes he tries to cut you off, but you can use the pillars to your advantage to redirect his path. If you get hit just Chakra to recover health, used dia when he goes unclaimed sometimes. Chi Blast was doing around 1100-1200 with a goblin mushpot. Took about 1hr due to being a bit sloppy, can probably cut the time down with better kiting, and being able to fully boost each time. - --Robthunder 07:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) -Soloed with ease by COR/NIN by using Water Shot and kiting around the map. 355+ damage per shot with HQ QD gear, Neptune's Staff, Water Grip and Wizard's and Warlocks Roll. Moves extremely slow as stated above. Was very easy to lose hate even without movement speed. Killed in 45 mins. No drop for me unfortunately but that means I get to try again. Was a very fun fight :) - Ventia of Shiva Server -Duo PUP/WHM and RNG/NIN. RNG kited while PUP nuked with Fire IV for about 950+ consistantly. Deactivated to drop hate in that time the RNG shot to build TP. Used Shadowbind right before every Slug Shot to by time. Went really smooth easy kill. 0/3 so far ; ; - Galego(RNG) and Feiy(PUP) "Bismark" server -Soloed by highly skilled BLU/NIN by using Regurgitation while editing macros in real time and searching Youtube for Mark Gormley videos--KyteStrike 19:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::How telling. We're all very proud of you. ::As long as you allow Gormley's power stance to inspire you, anyone can do this--KyteStrike 23:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) -Soloable by highly skilled and well geared DNC/NIN - building TP and using WS every 3min while keeping fandance active (May require NFR, FD, RF merits.) --Lalia -Soloable by a 75 SMN/WHM. Took around an hour and 15 mins. I suggest /sch in the future due to MP issues. Several times I dot then lost hate while in front of him so i found the time to rest for a few ticks before his dia wore off. I dont suggest this if you are scared about him gaining a few ticks of HP. Happy Hunting. -Duo RNG/NIN and DRK/NIN. DRK kept dot's on him while RNG kited around teleporters. Used shadowbind then barrage, ws'd on stuns, flashy shot -> sidewinder when avaliable. Pretty simple fight, took about 1 1/2 hrs. 0/1 on subligar. RNG - Diablo, DRK - Klimzar. Bismark -Extremely easy solo as SCH/RDM. Keep bio2 on and hydrohelix on at all times. Helix landed for around 100ish on non-matching day with mediocre equipment. Recommended to stay between 10-15 distance when kiting. If reapplying helix is necessary, run out to about 25', use Alacrity and cast. Alacrity is necessary to avoid getting hit while casting helixes. 30-35 minute fight. -Easy enough solo as BLM/NIN, Bio II kiting and nuking Water IV on deaggro, be careful of MP and count how many times you give TP, over 20% every 5 actions expect a TP move, under 20% expect a TP move every 3 actions. If he hits you with TP it can cause a problem, as Drain will not drain much HP back, so be careful. -Soloable by a BLM/RDM or SMN/WHM. BLM strategy involves nuking it over and over then doting with DIA or DIA2, and resting in its walkpath so that when you get up to nuke again you are near it. It can take a while but its possible as long as you have the patience. SMN is the same strategy. BLM/SCH should be able to kill faster without resting. My BLM took it down to around 75% MP in 1 Mana pool. Xellith 16:31, April 28, 2010 (UTC) -Easy duo/trio'd, THF/NIN, BLM/NIN, and +1 BLM/NIN, keep a dot (poison II nor Bio II), BLM nuke T3 or T4 or ancient magic. THF(me) use collaborator every minutes to keep hate.. BLM resting mp far away while i kit it.fight lenght 15-20 minutes. 0/4 so far with TH4 --Neochris 10:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) -Very easy solo on 75 SCH/RDM. Let it follow me in a big circle around the teleporter rooms while keeping Hydrohelix and Bio II up. If he deaggro'd, Parsimony Water IV if helix and bio hadn't worn. Ebullience Hydrohelix was hitting in the 160's. Fight took about 15 minutes. 1/2 on the drop. --Lotan 16:39, May 21, 2010 (UTC) - Extremely Easy PUP/WHM. Nuke > Deactivate > Dia > Kite. Movement enhancement gear is not needed. You can get 1-2 nukes in with Dia on. you Rinse and repeat, dia wears cast dia again and kite it. If you want you can they it to the back hallway and when you deactivate you can run on the other side of him w/o agro because he has no interest in you. Take 20-30 mins, only real concent is someone stealing it. Fire IV did 900-1150~ damage. Lol'd at this nm with sch 75 (full merits in helix macc/matk). no movementspeed (dessert boots) used bcuz i wanted the boost from double water weather. only use water-spells, bio and hydro helix as mentioned above. helix landed for 100+ and water IV (used when deagroed) landed for ~650-700...all in all it was an easy fight which took round about 20 min. 1/9 with the subligar...i love to put it in for stringing pummel :) gl to all HP is Off? So, watching a ~350 QD take approximately 2% off his HP Bar, wouldn't that give him around 18,000 HP? --unknown * If he had 28,000+ as the main page says, 350 damage would hit for a little over 1%. -- unknown * Automaton Fire IV hit it for 941, took off 7% HP. That would put HP between 13443 and 15683. --Seedling 01:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ** Small correction, Fire IV 941 took off 6% HP, but Dia II (2 dmg/tick) turned that into 7% after two ticks. 945 / 0.07 = 13500 exactly. --Seedling 18:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Enmity decay? Just did this for kicks and giggles with my linkshell, me rdm/pld, a pld/rdm, a blu/thf, and a sam/nin... I would just flash or dispel whenever I had distance and didn't need to buff, tanked it for the first ten minutes while the paladin ran back to get his kiting gear... When he came back, he found it difficult, at least for how casually I was using hate spells, to get hate back. I don't find it has much of an enmity decay, at least not cumulative enmity. Can I put a verification tag on this? - Hikarino January 15, 2010 --It isn't the CE that is the problem, I believe Boompadu's VE is blown out of proportion, allowing for hate to seem normal once your VE cools down, but easy pulling of hate when you do much of anything. For example, if I nuked at the same time my THF landed an SA, I would keep hate (my nuke was stronger). If I nuked 15 seconds before my THF landed an SA, there was a decent shot he'd pull hate temporarily but it might swing back to me after a few seconds. If I nuked 30-50 seconds ago and had to run ahead to cast a long buff (SS/Blink), just about anything would pull hate for a decent amount of time. I guess I just always managed to backtrack and nuke the NM before whatever enmity hijinx had a chance to play out. ----You sure? That paladin used all his hate stuff and then had to cure me a couple times to get the hate back. Lots of actions, no turning, nothing. hikarino ------I didn't use any hate tactics whatsoever, perhaps damage and non-damage enmity are seperate or something. Different at least... All I experienced was pulling Boomer once the THF said OTW, and losing hate at 50% on the first SA (if I were cooled off). The mob had not deaggroed off me if that's what anyone is thinking. I'm looking for someone who needs this, I'm intrigued. Your PLD was on the hate list while JAing right? My PLD in a mid level bird PT just used sentinel to absolutely no effect, lol.. -------He started with flash before doing anything else. Flash, shield bash, sentinel, rampart, I think he cured me, then a couple more things. I know this paladin always leads off with flash shield bash, and remember him throwing up everything else he had, but can't remember if he was /war or /nin, as it's been a while. After putting some thought into it, possible CE and VE are switched for him?Aok1313 19:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Me and my friend are fighting this right now, NIN(him) and SMN(me), and he's kiting it, spamming voke, Kurayami(missing) and Hojo, and I can steal Hate by activating Nether Blast. O.O It's getting kinda hard to hit him cos he keeps hate swapping XD--Taruzard 00:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Added Light Crystal I've added light crystal to drops list, I know some may find this rude etc w/o consulting the disscusion page, anyone wanting to discuss please PM me I have screenshots.~Chandni~ 20:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *Crystals don't go under a monster's drop. There's another part of the page for the crystal a monster drops --Lordshadow 20:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) **Wow all this time using this site and I've never noticed 'Crystal' in the list at the top >< may bad sorry. ~Chandni~ 19:23, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Level Solo'd twice as PUP80 with Sanction, first gave me 184~ limit points, second was 230, which would make the level range about accurate?:p --Taruzard 12:01, August 2, 2010 (UTC)